In the Dark
by CayCay1996
Summary: Elodie has been running from the Order since she was a child but now that she's back and reunited with her father, mourning her sister, and trying to find herself will she fall for a boy with bright blue eyes or will her heart grow cold and fill with hate after all the troubles she will face? And will Christophe finally move past Dru and realize the one is still out there?


"Elodie wake up please sweetie you have to wake up." I could hear my Knox's voice calling to me but my chest burned and it was hard to speak. I struggled to open my eyes it felt like they were as heavy as lead. I groaned and pried them open with all my strength and all I could see was blood. Blood was everywhere. My father was painted in blood. He smiled at me tears running down his cheeks and I wanted to brush his tears away and ask what was wrong. Why was he crying? He never cried.

"W-w-what's w-wrong?" I stuttered out and I tasted something metallic. I coughed my body shaking and quivering and blood spewed from between my lips. The searing pain in my chest tightened and exploded. I whimpered and I could hear a commotion as my vision went in and out. Flashes of my Knox's face along with worried strangers and yelling. Everyone was so panicked. I could hear the scrape of gates opening and the feel of cold seeping into me. It was so cold. This was it. This was the end of the line for me. I couldn't survive this.

I was jostled by the changing of scenery when I opened my eyes the pain still unbearable in my chest. This had to stop. It hurt too much. I was hurting too much. I could feel a hand ripping my shirt off and I could hear the intakes of breath. Where was Knox? He had just been by my side and now he was gone. I shivered as doctors scurried around me and everyone was yelling.

"We're going to loose her!"

"We can't she's the only other svetocha we've been able to save!"

"You call this saved?"

"She's from an actual dhampir and svetocha we need her."

My head was pounding and tears were streaming down my face. Hadley. Where was Hadley they had to save her too. She was just beside me. I looked over but it was so bright. I couldn't see Hadley. I tried to form her name on my trembling lips but it was so hard it hurt so much. "H-Hadley." I forced out. They all looked around no one speaking and a question in everyone's gaze. I was so tired. My eyes started to drift shut and my heart pumped slow and loud. It was deafening to me. Silence. That's all there was anymore, a deafening silence that threatned to swallow me into the abyss.

* * *

"You mean Hadley didn't make it?" I could hear August's broken voice and I stiffened. My dad was here. But what he was saying. Hadley didn't make it? She had to have made it. There was no way she couldn't have. We were always together inseparable since birth. My twin sister had to have made it. I pried my eyes open blinded by the brightness of the room and I groaned. August turned to me and a sigh of relief escaped his lips before he pulled me in and hugged me tight. I winced in pain my chest burning at the small contact and he pulled back sheepishly brushing my hair from my face. "It's okay your home. Your finally home and I'm here I promise." August looked so, so destroyed. He had a nine o clock shadow creeping over his cheeks and his blue eyes reflected my own. I hadn't seen him since I was seven, when my mother took my sister and I and left the Order.

She had been terrified of Anna, and she had tried to do what was best for us even if that meant throwing ourselves into the heart of the chaos. We ran from suckers constantly, until on mine and Hadley's fifteenth birthday we had no where left to run to because momma had been killed. Then it was just us until Hadley met Knox. It was the first time she had ever really been happy since mom's death and he helped us with connections, he was a dhampir and my sister and I really got lucky when we stumbled upon someone who was like us without being part of the Order. Now everything was different. Now Hadley was gone.

Knox and Hadley had been curled up on the couch and she had been bathing his face in kisses. "Ick, I really don't want to see this." I had complained covering my eyes and throwing pillows at them. Hadley laughed and shrugged looking at me that strange twin way she did.

"Not my fault your suffering and single." She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt my jaw drop I was far from suffering. Who cares if I didn't have a boyfriend? We couldn't all have the best of the best. Getting involved with humans were too tricky so that was really out of the question and as far as things in the Real World well I only had so much of a selection. I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back against the armchair I was in closing my eyes. God they were such idiots and thats when I first tasted it. It was like the taste of orange peels running over my tongue. I perked up and I could see Hadley doing the same. But it was too late, we hadn't been paying attention and the sense was stronger now as the front door flew open and burning bottles were thrown through the window. They were trying to smoke us out.

And it would work be had no where else to go. "Hadley come on!" I yelled,running towards the backdoor. But she was frozen as if fear had her glued in place. Knox had to grab her and pull her along with us. I looked back seeing pale faces and silhouttes out the window. Fear clutched my chest as we ran out the backdoor and started towards the car. That is until I heard a blood curdling scream and turned back to see a leech grabbing Hadley and yanking her hard. Her face slammed into the ground and blood smeared the grass as she kicked and screamed trying to get away.

I darted forward running after her as two more descended onto her and I could hear screams and the sound of ripping flesh. Hadley hadn't bloomed yet, even though we were the same age she still hadn't bloomed. Knox said it happened all the time but I knew it only made her more vulnerable because I was already lethal to them. But it didn't mean they wouldn't kill me.

I screamed as I felt a hand wrap around my waist and yank me back. Thrashing around I could hear Knox grunting to pull me back as they started eating and ripping Hadley apart. Rivulets of blood ran across the grass and I felt fear and anguish battle within me. "Hadley!" I screamed. I lurched forward tears pouring down my face and Knox grunted pinning me down and keeping me there. "She's gone." He said quietly. I shook my head and pulled harder as he dragged me back to the car. I could feel dampness falling on my neck and I realized Knox had buried his face there and he was crying.

"No she's not gone!" I screamed I tried pulling away from him again but he wasn't having it.

He opened the car door and pushed me over the driver's seat and consul and buckled me into the passenger seat as he started the car and moved on. I could feel my fingers fumbling numbly as I tried to undo my seat belt and go to Hadley I had to go to her. I turned around looking behind me as the vampires hissed and started standing, finished with their meal.

Hadley had savage bite marks all over her throat, chest, and stomach. Chunks of meat were dangling and her eyes were turned up and glassy the perfect vision of fear in their non seeing gaze. Hadley was gone. I sobbed tears streaming down my face and I could see werewulfs coming from the trees and a woman. Her eyes were cold and dark and being captured in her gaze made a tremble spread up my spine. She cocked her head to the side before pulling out a sharp blade and spinning it in her fingers and then with a preciseness that even surprised me she threw it, and even in a speeding car it penetrated the glass and before I could move it had buried deep in my chest painting everything red.

"Elodie. Elodie!" My father called to get my attention and I looked at him my eyes glassy as my memories came flooding back to me. Hadley was gone. My other half, my twin sister was dead and for some reason I was here and I was alive.

"It should have been me." I said softly my voice was raw and Knox was on the other side of the bed holding my hand and he squeezed it, making my eyes turn to him. "No, she wouldn't have wanted that and you know it." He said softly. How could he say that? She had been his girlfriend. He had adored her, but he was glad I was alive. I felt the tears come even though I had tried to hold them in. They still spilled down my cheeks. My dad brushed them away and he kissed my forehead before looking at me his face strangely serious and he said softly.

"Be strong, and be brave. It's all going to be okay. I promise." How could parent's do that? Promise safety and happiness when they didn't know the future? My sister was dead, his own daughter but he still held some foreign notion that everything was going to be okay. I was right were mom hadn't wanted me to be. The only reason we hadn't been here was because of Anna but as the door opened and the Head of the Order came in, it wasn't tangles of curly red hair I was met with. I looked at the other svetocha confused. What was going on?

"Hi." She said an awkwardness to her tone and she cleared her throat. "I'm Dru." She said coming into the room more and I could see other members of the council filing in. My head was spinning as Dru sat on the edge of my bed. "And you, Elodie have missed a lot." I looked around again confused a particular set of bright blue eyes sticking out to me belonging to the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"No kidding huh?" I murmured.

* * *

**It was kind of short but what do you think? Review ? Yes! Follow? Yes! Favorite? Yes!**

**I do not own Strange Angels**


End file.
